The Story of the Cheerleader and Mascot
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Sam's best friend Linda is the new kid in Casper High! Full summary inside!


-1**A/N Ok, this is a new story after all my stories. I just couldn't resist typing this one, so I'll do it now, it maybe a oneshot, it may not, find out. Here's the summary.**

_There's a new girl in Casper High, she's Sam's best friend. Her name is Linda. When the two girls see that there are tryouts for cheerleading and a mascot, they decide to tryout. Linda tried out for cheerleading, and Sam tried out for the mascot, but things start getting a little well, hasty. Dash bullies the mascot, and Danny falls for the new cheerleader. Will they be able to figure this out? Or will it turn out bad? _

It was a normal day at Casper High, our favorite trio were walking to school. They talked about, that a new girl was coming to Casper High.

"So, I wonder what's her name?" Sam asked.

"I wonder if she's a freshmen like us, or any other grade." Tucker said.

"We'll just have to find out today." Danny said.

"Yeah." Agreed Sam and Tucker. They went to the front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring so they can get in, when it did, they went to their lockers. And then to their classes. When everybody got settled, Mr. Lancer walked in the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Linda Kellson. She will be joining us today." Mr. Lancer said. Just then, a girl with light blue pants tucked in her black boots, a dark blue skirt over her pants, a blue tank top that had the word CALIFORNIA on it, she had on sky blue eye shadow, sky blue lipstick and very slight blush. Every boy started drooling over her.

Sam's jaw dropped wide open, she couldn't believe her eyes, that was her best friend, she was shocked.

"What's wrong?" Danny whispered.

"Nothing." She whispered back.

"Miss. Kellson, why don't you tell us about yourself." Mr. Lancer said.

"Um, ok," Linda said nervously. "I'm from Califronia, I like the color blue, I'm emo, I'm really shy, I have a best friend………who's in…this…..class." she waved nervously at Sam. Sam waved back.

"Thank you for sharing that with us." Mr. Lancer said. "Why don't you take a seat be Mr. Fenton." he pointed at a messy raven haired boy with blue pants, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle, red and white tennis shoes and sky blue eyes. She went over next to him. And sat down. The rest of the class just flew by for everyone else. Sam didn't mind Linda running up to her, and hugging her at all.

"Hey….Linda." Sam said, trying to breathe. Then Linda broke apart.

"Hi Sam!" Linda said happily.

"So you're the new girl?" Asked Danny staring at her.

"Uh, yeah." Linda said. Just then Paulina walked up.

"What are you doing with these three losers?" Asked Paulina snobby. "You should be hanging out with us."

"Paulina, if you could, just back away slowly, and I won't hurt you." Sam said.

"No way loser." Paulina said, then she pushed Sam to the ground hard.

"Um, no thanks, I don't wanna be friends with anyone who hurts my friends." Linda said, helping Sam get up. "So if you could just move your behind back to your hole, and stay there, cause nobody wanna see ya back sis." Paulina looked so shocked, then she flipped her and walked off.

"That was awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nobody has ever did that to Paulina." Danny said.

"Man, you rock!" Tucker said.

"It's nothing, when you have an enemy in karate class, it just pops up in my head." Linda said, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah." Sam said. Nodding her head. Linda just giggled. Then they four went to lunch. But Sam and Linda stopped in there tracks. Danny and Tucker walked back up to them.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna tryout for mascot." Sam said.

"You are?" Danny and Tucker said confused.

"Did we miss something?" Danny asked.

"What!" Sam asked. "I just thought it would be fun."

"I should tryout for cheerleading." Linda said. "I can kinda cheer good.

"Good?" Asked Sam. "You can cheer awesome!"

"Thanks." Linda said, blushing. So they all went to lunch. After school, Sam and Linda tried out for for mascot and cheerleading.

"Ok," Mrs. Tetslaf started. "Up next is for cheerleading is Kellson!"

"Good luck!" Sam said.

"Thanks!" Linda said. Linda went up and cheered.** (A/N If the cheer is bad, it's cause I'm not a cheerleader, nor will I ever be, but this is the only one I could think of!)**

"Casper high! Casper high! Who's the best school? Casper high! Go Casper high!" Linda cheered.

"Hmm…that was great! Your on the squad!" Mrs. Tetslaf said. "Next up, trying out for mascot is, Manson!"

Sam got up with a startle, she fell asleep, cause she was tired. She got up, and went over to the coach. She did a routine.

"Hmm...that was also great! Your our new mascot!" She exclaimed!

"Yes!" Sam said. Then Danny and Tucker walked in.

"What's going on?" Asked Danny. Just then Sam ran up to him.

"I'll tell ya what's going on!" Sam said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Linda made just cheer leading team, I mascot, made!"

"Huh?" Asked Danny confused.

"Let me say this slowly." Sam said. "Linda made cheerleading squad, I made mascot."

"Oh." Danny said.

"That's great!" Tucker said. Then the four went home, when it was the next day. Sam put on her mascot costume, and Linda put on her cheerleading outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sam asked.

"I wanna." Linda said. "Why are YOU wearing your costume?"

"The coach said so to." Sam said.

"Oh." Linda said. When they got to school, dash came up to the trio, Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Look at the three losers." Dash said a baby voice.

"Look at the time! Gotta go bye!" Tucker said, then ran away from the two.

"I wonder what you did to him?" Sam asked.

"You don't wanna know." Danny said. Then Dash stuffed Danny his locker, then he noticed Sam.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Are ya blind? I'm the mascot." Sam said, a little muffled.

"Oh, ok." Dash said. Then Dash stuffed her in her locker.

"Haven't ya learned not to hurt a girl!" Sam yelled form inside. Danny phased threw the locker, he phased Sam threw too.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Any time." Danny said.

"EW! I just now notice this head of the costume smells horrible!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, I've tried it on once, don't wanna smell it." Danny said. Sam sighed, then the two teens started to class. Sam took off her costume in the girl's locker room, and changed back into her own clothes. Danny waited outside the door. When she came out, they went off to their class. For some of the class time, Danny was staring at Linda.

"Danny!" Sam said. Danny snapped out of his daze.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Why are you staring at Linda so much?" Sam asked.

"No reason, what so ever." Danny said, kinda harsh.

"Just asking, you don't have to be like that." Sam said. Then they bell rang, she scooped up her books and backpack, then left.

"Wait a minute. I didn't mean to say it like that!" Danny yelled, but Sam was already gone. Danny sighed, and walked out the classroom too. Then he bumped into Linda.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Danny said, helping her pick up her books.

"That's ok." Linda said, getting the rest of her books.

"So, where ya going?" Danny asked.

"Cheerleading practice." Linda said.

"Oh, right." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Riight." Linda said, then walked off. She went to cheerleading practice, Danny decided to watch her.

So the cheerleaders practiced, Sam, the mascot, was going all around the gym like a raven.

"It's kinda weird being like this." Sam said.

"That's how your supposed to feel." Mrs. Tetslaf said.

"Oh great." Sam muttered, just then, Dash walked up, and purposely knocked down Sam.

"Geez Dash." Sam said annoyed. "What's your problem?"

"What? This is my job?" Dash said.

"Well, ya not doing good at it." Sam said. Causing her to get a punch in the face.

"Ow." Sam said, rubbing her head. Then the cheerleaders were done practicing. Danny and Linda didn't notice what happened. Danny went up to her.

"That was great!" exclaimed Danny.

"Thanks Danny." Linda said. Then Sam walked up.

"What was great?" Asked Sam, still rubbing her head. "Ow, Dash can punch hard."

"He punched you?" Asked Danny surprised. "A boy punching a girl is something you don't see everyday."

"Woah." Linda said. "Are ya ok?"

"Yeah fine." Sam said. Then the three walked out, Sam and Linda got to Sam's house and went to her room. They talked for a while.

"Why is Danny falling for me?" Linda asked.

"Why is Dash always hurting me?" Sam asked.

"This is just too weird." Linda said.

"Danny falling for you?" Asked Sam. "Not exactly my type of 'weird'. She said, putting air quotes on weird.

"I know, but I just don't want a boy falling for me right now." Linda said. Then they heard Sam's cell phone ring, she answered it.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Miley, Lily and Oliver." Miley said.

"Oh, hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey." Lily and Oliver said.

"Anyway I gotta go, Linda, my friend, thinks Danny falling for her it's weird, she's losing it." Sam said.

"Hey!" Yelled Linda. "I'm right here!"

"Yea, I know." Sam said.

"Bye." The trio said, then they hung up. Sam put down the phone.

"Oh, come on!" Whined Linda. "It's weird to me!"

"Ok, I guess." Sam said.

"But what should we do?" asked Linda.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna give Dash a piece of my mind." Sam said.

"Ok." Linda said. "And I have a plan of my own!"

"Great!" Sam said. They started to think of a plan, and they figured it out, well, at least Sam did. The next day, Sam decided to look really pretty, so she put on a black mini skirt, with black pants underneath, she put on a dark blue spaghetti strap top with one long sleeve on the right side, and the spaghetti strap on the left, her black pants were tucked in her dark blue boots. She had on slight dark blue eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, slight blush, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"He'll be so sorry." Sam said to herself.

Linda didn't brush her hair, so it was messy, she had on a gray sweat shirt, and really, really old blue pants, and classic tennis shoes on.

"Let's see how he feels about me now." Linda said to herself. Linda, Sam and Tucker met up in front of Danny's house.

"Dang!" Tucker yelled. "What are you two wearing?"

"What?" The two girls asked. Then Danny came out the door in huge shock.

"How long was I asleep?" Danny asked.

"Dude, there losing it!" Exclaimed Tucker.

"I have a very good reason why." Said Sam.

"Me too." Linda said. Then she sneezed on her shirt. And a little bit on Danny. Tucker and Sam laughed.

"Sorry." Linda said.

"It's ok." Danny said. Then they went to school.

"Ya know," Said Sam walking to school. "You could have told him that you didn't want him falling for you."

"Oops." Linda said. "Oh well, our mind works different."

"Yeah." Said Sam under her breath. Then she saw Dash come up, Sam went over to him.

"Hi Dash." Sam said in a perky, girly and flirting voice.

"Uh, hi M-Manson." Shuttered Dash.

"What?" Asked Sam. "I just felt like wearing this clothes today."

"Ok." Dash said.

"I have a question." Sam said.

"What?" Asked Dash.

"Will you stop bulling me?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah!" Said Dash, not knowing what he had just said.

"Thanks." Sam said. Then she kissed him softly of the lips. Sam had now just realized what she had done.

"Dang, myself in getting to me." Sam said, rubbing her head, she was shocked she kissed him. He was shocked he kissed her. Danny just left.

"Where did Danny go?" Asked Sam.

"He left after that happened." Tucker said.

"Darn it!" Sam said, then she went to look for Danny, she found him at his locker. She walked up to him.

"Listen Danny." Started Sam. "It was a PLAN to get Dash to stop bulling me, I didn't really realize what I did, I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Oh really?" Danny said looking up.

"Really." Sam said. "I didn't know what I just did."

"Oh." Danny said.

"So," Started Sam "Do ya forgive me?"

"Yeah." Danny said, then he hugged her, she hugged him back, after five minutes, they broke apart. Just then Linda and Tucker came in.

"Ok, Sam your right, I should just tell him." Linda said.

"That's it!" Sam said. Linda looked at her confused, then she just shook her head.

"Danny, I know your falling for me, but, the truth is, I just don't want boys falling for me now." Linda said.

"Well, sorry." Danny said. "You were just really pretty, nice, smart, funny, cool, just like Sam and Tucker are." Sam laughed.

"Thanks." Linda said, blushing bright red.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I never thought you actually thought Tucker was pretty." Sam said.

"I didn't mean that!" Danny exclaimed.

"So I'm not pretty?" Asked Tucker.

"You are, but, I wouldn't say pretty." Danny said.

"Oh." Tucker said. Then after school, Linda quit cheerleading, but Sam still wanted to be a mascot, so she didn't quit. Everything turned out perfect, nothing had gone wrong at all. Except for the part of, well, ya know. It was a perfect day, almost.

**A/N So, how'd ya like it? It's my first oneshot.**


End file.
